What a Tangled Web
by Lachriel
Summary: The smallest change in the tapestry can lead a life down a vastly different path.


Author's Note: I am in a fit of updating. I am uploading a lot of things that have sat on my computer for years - some since high school, which has been more than a decade ago.

* * *

**Prologue**

The Weaver stood watching the newest batch of apprentices. It never grew tired of this exercise. It was always amazed how they could, with the same materials, the exact same beginning, yield such widely varying pieces.

The senior apprentice deftly wove its pattern, leading while the others rushed to keep up. Sometimes they fumbled. Sometimes there were knots and snarls and broken threads in their work. But as it watched they grew more sure, adding their own style and flair to their work. They grew more bold and departed from the beginning pattern entirely. Their work took on life and personality.

The Weaver smiled. It never grew tired of watching them weave.

* * *

_"Potter_, did she say?"

_"The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin, eh" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table.

* * *

_"Potter_, did she say?"

_"The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that."

Harry froze. If he remained adamantly against Slytherin, would the hat bother to sort him somewhere else? Maybe he'd be sent home after all.

"They're not automatically evil, you know."

And just like that, Harry relaxed. _Wherever you think is best._

"Oh, I'm never wrong, Harry Potter. The house for you is SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Slytherin table.

* * *

_"Potter_, did she say?"

_"The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edge of the stool, somewhat startled by the voice. _Does it really matter? I just want to learn magic._

"Really? What a refreshing view."

_Well,_ thought Harry, _I'd rather not be in Slytherin if it's all the same._

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness - but it seems you seek knowledge instead. Very well then, Mr. Potter. We'll put you in RAVENCLAW!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the enthusiastically clapping Ravenclaws. Well, half seemed to be reading under the table or swapping notes and comparing texts, but the rest were clapping.

* * *

_"Potter_, did she say?"

_"The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, please let me stay with my friends._

"Friends are no reason to pick a house," the voice said dismissively. "And not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in you head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. But if you're sure, I think we'd best put you in HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He felt his heart drop and sat in shock a moment before removing the hat and walking toward the cheering table. They pounded his back and clapped his shoulders and shook his hands. Susan Bones, who'd been sorted earlier, even gave him a hug.

They were a friendly lot, Harry decided. And who said he couldn't still be friends with Ron? Maybe Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
